


You shouldn't have come here.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: One should always find the time to see their favourite pirate, no matter how many Crows are hunting one down.





	You shouldn't have come here.

Isabela didn’t know if Zevran would take her up on her proposition. She'd seen a strain of exhaustion and unrest, behind his smile, after they’d disposed of the Crows. Isabela had offered him to stay with her in the Hanged Man, for a few nights at least, but she hadn’t heard from him since.

That evening she stood at her usual spot, close to the counter, but not too far from the action if anything interesting happened. She took a gulp of her ale. Maybe Zevran was already on his way out of the Free Marches. He was always on the move anyway, always running from someone or to someone else… She couldn’t expect him to stick arou–

“If I knew Kirkwall held such pleasant company, I would have dropped by much sooner,” said a cheerful Antivan voice behind her.

Isabela spun around with a wide smile and a delighted gasp. “Zevran! You’re here!” She stretched her arms and flung herself onto him. He stumbled backwards under her, before regaining his balance.

“Well of course,” his voice was muffled by her arms messily surrounding him. “I would not pass up the opportunity to spend some time with you, _cariña_!”

She stepped back but didn’t let go of his shoulders, taking him in. He looked a little less tired than he had earlier, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes more visible than the dark circles under them. His hair was tied back, and still wore his battered leather armour – Isabela doubted he owned any other clothing at the moment.

“It’s good to see you, Bella,” he said with a soft smile and softer eyes. “The road is exhausting on my own.”

She cocked a hip, eyebrow raised and cheeks hurting from her smile. “If you wanted to sleep tonight, Zevran, you shouldn’t have come here.”

He sighed wistfully, his gaze drifting not-so-discretely over her body. “No rest for the wicked, is there?”

Isabela grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the counter. “Come on, let’s get you some terrible ale first!”


End file.
